The present invention is directed to a jalousie of the type intended to be used as a door or a shutter or for any kind of practical or decorative purposes.
Jalousie doors have been previously manufactured by mounting ribs or laths of wood angularly or slopingly arranged in a row one after another between two spaced edge ribs. Such a jalousie door is expensive and complicated to manufacture in part since the jalousie laths have to be made of specially selected wood for decorative reasons, and the frame and the edge ribs on both sides have to be formed with cut grooves or similar means for each jalousie rib.
In many cases it may be desired to obtain an appearance similar to that of a jalousie door while disadvantages may be involved if the door or the shutter is more or less open as in a genuine jalousie. In such cases it may be convenient to manufacture a so called imitated jalousie which is formed with angularly mounted or sloping ribs, but in which the area between the lower edge of one rib and the upper edge of the next rib located underneath said first rib is covered by another rib.
Such an imitated jalousie is very expensive and complicated to manufacture and consequently attempts have been made to replace the jalousie ribs by a pleated jalousie block to be inserted or mounted in the door or the frame. Imitated jalousie doors or shutters have been previously proposed in which a jalousie block of pleated synthetic resin material has been inserted in the frame. In order to enable a suitable pleating of the jalousie block however the material must be thin or otherwise easily bendable, and for this reason the jalousie block itself has little resistance to bending and winding, and the composite door or shutter has a poor structural strength. Such previously proposed structures are therefore limited to rather small doors or shutters or limited to doors or shutters having wide and stable frames.